Home
by OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: The meeting between Noctis and Stella in Versus XIII, but done with Sora and Kairi in a Kingdom Hearts IV scenario instead (though this isn't a meeting for them). Because, even while I don't think it'll happen… it could happen, since Nomura went out of his way to make Sora and Kairi like Noctis and Stella in KHIII. And because he might not have time to fully develop YozoraStella.


"Sora, you can see the light?" Kairi asked the love of her life, before she could stop herself—as she sensed him coming up behind her, and saw in her peripheral that he was looking into the same mysterious beam that she was.

…Surely the part of her had been influenced by her Other, Naminé, when they'd temporarily merged—the one who had used to explain things to everyone—was responsible for this line of questioning.

…Since she and Sora had been tragically separated for years since what had happened at the Keyblade Graveyard, Kairi should have been running towards Sora for all she was worth… and embracing and kissing him, but instead she was talking in circles.

But it wasn't only for the fact that Kairi sensed that this was all important and led somewhere, that she was saying this.

No.

There was also, in fact, a strong part of her that was amazed Sora could see this amazing thing that she now could:

Ever since Xehanort had- had killed her—something that was still hard for Kairi to think about. And she imagined it was only worse for Sora—she had had this ability…

But she had had no one to talk about it with—save for Xion, who had only a bit of the same ability: Since her newbody hadn't perished yet, but her old one had.

"Y-yeah," Sora muttered, looking at Kairi like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen—something that Kairi felt deeply honored for, since she had thought that of him for ages: long before he had even noticed she existed—and acting just as shyly as she had, when he had complimented her, flirted with her, and hit on her all at the same time, when she'd brought himback from the dead.

"Was it after- after you used the Power of Waking to save me?" Kairi asked, hating herself once more as she did so… that after she'd trained so hard—and she'd actually succeeded in saving Sora—he had had to die to rescue her, because of that evil man.

And strongly wanting to be with Sora again, as those memories assaulted her, Kairi finally sprung forward and caught her love's arm between her hands and placed her face against his shoulder blade.

It took all that Kairi had within her to not cry here. But she'd promised herself that she wouldn't allow it, since she didn't deserve it. And she held onto that notion even now.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what you had to go through for me. Agai-"

But before Kairi could even finish the sentence, she found her lips otherwise occupied as Sora pulled her into his arms.

And though while she was thoroughly enjoy it—it was everything she had ever wanted: Sora tasted like mint; and the feel of his lips was what she'd imagine feathers falling and brushing her forehead would be—Kairi couldn't get over that their first kiss had to be like this:

Not after they'd shared the paopus, or after they'd won the Keyblade War with no casualties in some alternate universe… but instead after they hadn't seen each other since they'd moved past this World.

Sora was the first to pull away—though he didn't do so for malice, Kairi knew—but the fact she was still holding onto him spoke well of how much she never wanted to let him go again.

"Sora, I-"

But Sora interrupted her, as he went and sat down on a nearby loveseat: clearly tired from his long journey back.

And while Kairi didn't believe she quite deserved these following words of comfort, she greedily took them into her heart anyway.

"Kairi… don't apologize. None of it was ever your fault. And I'd do it all again in a heartbeat… Kairi, you were trying to fight for the first time. And you did well! Better than I could have done in your shoes… And you saved me. Thank you.

"Anyway, it wasn't because of you, that Xemnas tried to get back at Roxas for his speech… and used all of our shock at Roxas' words, to nab you before anyone could do anything about it. It was least of all your fault, what with the painful way he held you.

"And when… that bastard summoned you unconscious, and he- he… all so he could create the X-Blade… Kairi there are still times I wish I could do it all again, and end him for what he did to you."

Kairi gasped—nearly falling onto the couch alongside Sora in her shock at this—just as it got even darker outside. She couldn't help it… It was just the first time she'd ever heard Sora be so violent and hateful.

And as a Princess of Heart, she probably should have frowned at this attitude… But she couldn't.

Instead, Kairi felt oddly… grateful for his love and protection of her. And safe.

She'd just been so sure that everything laid with her, and always had.

And furthermore, that if given a second chance… all the others might choose to let her drown so they could have Sora back…

And that maybe even Sora regretted his own sacrifice—how would she know differently? She hadn't seen him—and would have chosen himself over her, if he could have done it again.

So hearing the exact opposite of all her fears, was almost too much for Kairi to bear.

But she didn't let it deter her. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't bawl, hadn't she? And so, she still wouldn't.

Maybe that was why she decided to get back to the new development:

"So… back to the subject at hand—about us now being able to tell when people are about to die—do you think I should mention it to anyone? It probably seems dark for a Princess of Light, right?"

Sora smirked at this. And at first, Kairi didn't understand why. Was he just glad that she was subtly trying to get them back to the less heavy subjects, when they should have been relishing in happiness right now?

Or was it, now that they were pretty much engaged, Sora got the sense that she was saying that if she wasn't allowed to be dark, it was okay: because her mate could somewhat be that way for her, if need be?

"Yeah," Sora laughed—suddenly picking Kairi up in his arms: something she "oofed" for at first, but quickly greedily took in as she leaned her cheek against his chest. "I prob'ly wouldn't mention it to anyone, if I were you… for the reasons you said, Kairi. At least not 'til we can ask someone about this world's lore. We may just be effected this way here, for this world's laws."

And it was in hearing Sora talk about the "world's laws", that common sense and an act to guard Sora, too, seemed to return to Kairi…

After all… from what Sora had told her about his second adventure, he'd come across laws for certain worlds already: When he, Donald, and Goofy, had been unaffected by the cursed treasure in Port Royal.

And apparently in that moment, Sora had felt a great bit of loneliness in realizing they were just always passing through… and wondering when they'd finally get home.

And while Kairi supposed she should have seen herself as the "home" at the end of that scenario right now—wasn't that what she'd told Sora twice? After he'd defeated Xemnas the first time, and when he'd found her in the light?—she got the feeling that right now… At least with how they were now entangled in something that never should have been able to touch them… That she wasn't his home, and if they tried to bridge the gap between them too soon, it would end in disaster again.

And Kairi wouldn't let that happen.

…Suddenly feeling like a girl fleeing a party from a guy she realized she liked too much— something Kairi'd never actually experience because she'd only ever dance with Sora and she was ready for this, even if pretenses were a thing now—she stumbled away from his arms, and spun around into a curtsey… and lied to his face.

"I… I have to go now, Sora. We've just started dating, I mean… And while I felt I might see you tonight, before I came here… I didn't fully believe it, and wasn't ready for it yet. So, I didn't get made up like I like… like I would've wanted to do for you. And tonight, I'm too tired to look like anything but a drowned rat now. So tomorrow, Sor… Tomorrow our hands will get closer to reaching each other's once more."

Sora was clearly taken aback by this at first—as his eyebrows shot up—and he looked as if he was about to beg Kairi to stay, as his mouth opened and his hands shot out.

But then he calmed down—reigned himself in—and said just this, with a soft smile: "Tomorrow night then, Kai."

And Kairi fled the mysterious castle, accidentally snagging a piece of her hair on the banister as she did so and hoping that Sora would find it—and deliver it to her, oddly enough—and that it would be like the tale of Cinderella she'd heard of from Aqua.

Outside, the moon seemed to widen as the night turned ebony.


End file.
